heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Olegaia
Olegaia is the name of the world in which the Heroica RPG takes place. While there are a great number of inhabited landmasses on the planet, there is still much of the world to be explored. The recorded history of Olegaia spans 10.000 years into the past, with the Aoi of Xu being the oldest known high culture in the world. The elven kingdoms of Spesialia and Mercution were at their height 5000-1000 years before the founding of Heroica. Regions While most of the continents of Olegaia are not specifically named, many are often referred to by the nation or other region that dominates the continent. The Free Islands Located in the middle of the Crystalline Sea, the Free Islands exert an enormous political influence over the rest of the world, primarily due to the efforts of Heroica. Eubric Freeport, the city in which Heroica Hall is situated, is located on Uland, the largest of the Free Islands. The Free Islands possess no kingdom or government, which leaves Heroica as the primary peacekeeping force in the region, a position they have upheld for more than two and a half centuries. The one exception to this rule is Doomsayer's Island, a small island off the coast of Uland that has been strictly forbidden to heroes ever since the crisis that nearly wiped out the organization prior to the start of the RPG. Geologically, the Free Islands and the nearby island of Moone are the last remnants of the lost continent of Mercution which was sunk below the sea many centuries ago by the Wizard Priests of Ennon. The High Kingdoms The High Kingdoms are home to some of the oldest and most significant settlements in the known world. The often-sprawling High Kingdoms are home to ancient ruins and enormous castles, centuries of history backing the political power of their kings and lords. The kingdoms of Duplovia, Delfrin, Haddon, the Red Lizard, and the Four Boulders are some of the most well-known. The Kingdom of Ennon once stood above all others, but the Orcish Invasion of Ennon put an end to that, an army of orcs sweeping through the High Kingdoms, pillaging everything in their path, and destroying all of Ennon. The High Kingdoms recovered quickly, but relations with Baltarok remain tenuous at best, though slavery of orcs has been on a decline. The Low Kingdoms The Low Kingdoms are situated at the flatlands south of the High Kingdoms. They are in general less influential and less organized than the kingdoms to the north, containing mostly farmlands and untamed forests. Among the Low Kingdoms are Billundia, Drandora, Grauwood and Sundestia. Abra A vast desert dominates almost the entire continent of Abra, but a few influential city-states have formed on the coastline. Those inlude Strivvi, Carthago and Salmanda. Not long ago there was a verdant kingdom called Azzurat located south of the desert, but it was invaded by demons and sunken into the sand. To the east, the desert ends to the marshlands of Kalma, where the Cult of Venomari is on the rise. The Babeleth Darklands Ancient realm of witches, undead and mutants. The centuries of dark rites performed there has cursed the land and it's inhabitants. The Dastan Empire and the kingdoms of the Fang Coast often banish their outlaws into Babeleth. The exiles have built several thriving communities there, the largest of which is Vega, the City of Sin. Baltarok The harsh, barren realm of the greenskin races. It is ruled by several rivalling tribes. 250 years before the events in the game, an orc calling himself Tarokai united the tribes into a mighty army and marched west into the High Kingdoms. They were finally stopped in Ennon where Tarokai was killed by a group of six champions that would afterwards found Heroica. Dastan Empire Mighty empire in between the High and Low Kingdoms and Xu. It is ruled by three emperors, and it is known as the home of dragons. Etheria Island of wizards, where ether flows free and wild. Most of the magical gemstones needed to cast spells are mined there. Eversummer Islands A tropical archipelago which is also home to the dark-skinned Sun Elves. The Fang Coast The coastline south of Dastan Empire contains small kingdoms that have held their independence, including Charis, Croma, Lucaresti, Padrid, and Venithe. The dark magics at large in Babeleth often seep into these lands, causing mutations and diseases. Fenario Underground realm of the long-lived Fenarians, located under Spesialia. They have only recently began to ascend to the surface world. Mistaria A large continent south of the Free Islands. There are peaceful trading cities along the coast and the lush farmland kingdom of Heartland in the northern parts, but the most of the southern continent contains the untamed Mistland Jungles, where civilization has yet to reach. The jungles are home to the Metasimians. Moone A small island nation north of the Free Islands. The remaining Moon Elves that originate from the sunken Mercution live as a minority race there. Nagashan Kingdom of the serpent-tailed nagas. They were locked in a constant war with Xu until recently. Njago Empire An empire south of Xu and Nagashan. Pyr A small archipelago in-between Dastan and Abra. It is home to the taurian races: the centaurs, the satyrs and the minotaurs. Each of them have their own ruler, and together with a human king the four govern over Pyr. Spesialia Ancient homeland of the Star Elves. They have mostly closed themselves from the rest of the world. Terra Chima The tropical southern land of the werefolk that immigrated there after being shunned by the rest of the world. Värtland A frozen continent to the north. It is mostly inhabited by fierce vikings that sail south to raid other nations. The nôrns used to live in the far northern parts, known as Nôrnia, but they were eradicated by the vikings, with the survivors spread all over the world. Xu The oriental land governed by the blue-skinned Aoi who possess superior technology, but are actually a small minority in their homeland. Ever since ancient times, their leaders were known as the Council of the Blue Hand. Xu was caught in a state of perpetual war with its neighboring realms. However, a revolution took place, and the Aoi supremacy was ended. Now the land is governed by a council formed out of representatives from each of it's 26 provinces. Among the provinces are Ashan, Hoshin, Kan Tang, Kappa-La,Trema, Wuchao and Wuxian. Category:Locations